The automotive industry adopted the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) 26262 standard in 2011, and since then requirements regarding functional safety have significantly increased, especially with respect to semiconductor products. To meet these increased safety requirements, one solution uses two or more identical silicon dies in one integrated circuit package in order to implement homogenous diversity. A disadvantage of homogenous diversity is that in a worst-case scenario, systematic failures might not be detected.